


Lonely

by mowocaran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Season 8 Spoilers, Soft Kisses, Voltron, klance, klance fluff, klance is canon u cant tell me otherwise, season 8 makeup, season 8 voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mowocaran/pseuds/mowocaran
Summary: Lance and Keith have been aboard the Atlas for 42 days, the Atlas roaming around space. Keith woke up feeling lonely, so he decided to pay a visit to Lance.





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> a cute little short story   
> season 8 wrecked me so i wrote this oops

Keith sat in his room, staring at the changing color Christmas lights hung upon the ceiling, standing out from the darkness that filled his room. The first thought on Keith's mind, 

Lance. 

"Ughhhhjsksd" Keith whined, moving his arm up from his side to cover his eyes. _Maybe I should go see if he's awake..._ Keith rolled onto his side, staring into the darkness. After three or four minutes, he finally got up, finding his way through the darkness to the door.

He the door slowly, making sure to make little noise, then slipping through and closing the door silently behind him. Keith walked down the hallway, looking for Lance's door. As he neared it Keith finally thought of the idea of Lance not being awake since it was, 3 AM. 

_well shit._

Keith reached Lance's door and paused.  _Maybe this wasn't the best idea._ Keith sighed. 

His heart racing, Keith knocked on the door lightly. "Lance?" Keith said almost whispering. He heard a rustle from the other side of the door, as it opened. 

"Keith?" 

_God._ Keith couldn't get enough of Lance, his beautiful ocean eyes, his brown hair, just Lance. 

"Uhh h-hey. I couldn't sleep." Keith scratched the back of his neck nervously, Lance smiling at him.

Lance took his hands, pulling Keith into his room, the door closing behind Keith. The brown haired boy led Keith over to his bed where the two sat down. Immediately Lance's hands found Keith's face.    
"What's troubling you?" Lance asked, stroking his thumb on Keith's face. 

"Everything." He sighed as his eyes closed. Lance leaned his forehead on Keiths and they stayed like that for a while. 

"Lance?" 

"Hm?" Keith could feel Lance smiling. 

"Nothing, I just- miss you." Keiths face heated up as he opened his eyes, staring up into Lances endless ocean eyes. He chuckled softly at Keith.   
"I miss you too, dork."

"Hey! I'm not a dork!" 

"Hmph... sure you aren't." Lance had a wicked smile on his face at this point, taking Keiths face in his hands once more and kissing the older boy. 

The kiss lingered, both the boys sinking into the kiss. Keith finally broke for air, looking back at Lance. The two smiled, Lance pushing Keith down onto the bed. 

The two kissed again, instead Lance being a bit rougher. 

Lance broke the kiss, instead to start peppering kisses down Keith's neck, then settling into his neck and laying down. 

The older boy looked down at Lance,  _goddammit. he's adorable._ Keith smiled to himself as he saw Lances sleeping face. "Hey, Keith?" Lance breathed against his chest. 

"Hm?" Lances eyes opened to look up at Keith. 

"The next time you feel alone, come to me." Lance smiled at him. 

"Okay." Keith smiled back, the two falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ^^


End file.
